


El pasado de Gally

by aribakemono



Series: Piezas del laberinto [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Por más que se lo repitan, resulta difícil olvidarlo todo.





	El pasado de Gally

 

Es la primera persona de su edad más o menos que conoce en los dos meses que lleva en CRUEL. Le dicen que se llama Thomas, pero está casi seguro de que es mentira. Debe de ser inventado, como el nombre que le han puesto a él. _Gally_. Por un famoso neurocirujano, o algo así. La verdad es que le cuesta adaptarse a un nombre tan… Tan poco suyo. Aunque, para ser sinceros, es mejor este que el que utilizaba antes.  
  
No pienses en eso. Olvídalo. Ya no tendrás que vivir así nunca más. </i>  
  
Eso es lo que le han dicho desde el principio. Los guardias, los doctores, los psiquiatras, incluso Ava Paige, la mujer de los carteles, de quien siempre ha oído hablar en las altas esferas de la ciudad mientras robaba algo para comer, se ha dignado a hablarle a un huérfano sin hogar como él.  
  
Que ya no va a tener que malvivir en las calles. Que su pasado ya no importa, que aquí, ahora, está _a salvo_ , y que a partir del momento en el que pisó las instalaciones de CRUEL formará parte del mayor experimento de la Historia. No que él sepa muy bien lo que significa ser parte de un experimento, pero le da bastante igual. No le importa, como tampoco le interesa que en el futuro estudien su nombre como uno de los valientes sujetos que ayudó a encontrar la cura del virus que ha arrasado la Tierra. Él solo quiere sobrevivir, y aquí tiene comida y un techo y no tiene que quedarse despierto por las noches, el miedo y el frío calándole los huesos, en guardia por si viene algún infectado con el Destello y tiene que… _matarlo_. A cambio, solo debe resolver estúpidos puzles, o problemas, o realizar test de aptitudes físicas o psicológicas. No sabe para qué ni le importa.  
  
Sin embargo, por más que se lo repitan, resulta difícil olvidarlo _todo_. Su cuerpo se empeña en recordarle de vez en cuando el dolor de un estómago vacío durante semanas, el tacto de la sangre caliente saliendo a borbotones de un raro, los rayos del Sol abrasador sobre la piel. Pero aquí todos le tratan con amabilidad, así que _Gally_ lo intenta.  
  
Thomas parece ser algo más joven, pero cuando le tiende la mano se la estrecha con la firmeza de un hombre seguro de sí mismo, y Gally se siente un poco intimidado, a pesar de que el chico le mira con un profundo desinterés en la mirada. Como si no le importara un bledo. No le molesta lo más mínimo, a él el tal Thomas tampoco le importa demasiado. En sus catorce años, la vida le ha enseñado que solo deben preocuparte las personas que te sean útiles. Por eso tiene en alta estima a Ava Paige, que siempre que se ven le trae chocolatinas y le dice, con un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa, que no les cuente nada a sus doctores cuando hagan las pruebas.  
  
— En unas semanas iniciaremos unas pruebas de dinámica de grupo, pero antes creemos conveniente que os vayáis conociendo de manera individualizada —le explica la doctora, la voz monocorde y aburrida.  
  
La mujer lleva el traje con el logotipo de CRUEL en el pecho, exactamente el mismo que los de los carteles de Ava Paige. A veces, cuando los veía por la calle, Gally se imaginaba a quienes trabajaban bajo el mando de esa mujer sonriente y poderosa. Se imaginaba cómo sería trabajar para encontrar la cura al Destello, científicos llenos de vida y de motivación y de _pasión_ por lo que hacen. Junto con sus antiguos amigos, aquellos que fueron abandonados a su suerte después de que el orfanato cerrara por falta de fondos, siempre soñaron para trabajar para el gobierno. Gally no ha sido tonto nunca; ya por aquel entonces estaba convencido de que, en parte, esas aspiraciones eran provocadas por la enorme e intensa publicidad hecha por CRUEL (los discursos apasionados, las marchas de los soldados, el despliegue de poder en la guardia de las ciudades protegidas, todo, _todo lo importante para la civilización_ estaba en manos de la empresa).  
  
Incluso _El toque de queda_ , la ley que obligó a todos los niños de entre diez y diecisiete años, incluso huérfanos y vagabundos, a realizar las pruebas de inmunidad y, más adelante, las de competencias); incluso eso fue una muestra más del absoluto poder que tiene CRUEL. Recuerda a la policía cogiéndoles de los brazos a él y a sus compañeros, llevándoles a la fuerza a hospitales reglamentados, haciendo caso omiso a sus pataletas. No le extraña esa clase de potestad sobre _todo_ , al fin y al cabo, CRUEL no es más que un centro de investigación financiado por prácticamente todos los países del mundo, con dinero ilimitado.  
  
Gally, sumido en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta de que la mujer se ha marchado hasta que el tal Thomas se sienta a su lado y bosteza mientras se estira. Thomas le recuerda a uno de sus antiguos amigos, el pelo negro y revuelto y el brillo de astucia en la mirada. Si tuviera menos aires de superioridad, quizás le caería bien.  
  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunta sin mucha emoción. A Gally definitivamente no le gusta este chico.  
  
— Gally.  
  
  
— Yo me llamo Thomas —lo cual es un poco obvio, teniendo en cuenta que la doctora ya se ha encargado de presentarles.  
  
Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Thomas se entretiene mirándose intensamente los cordones de los zapatos y Gally se concentra en echarle un vistazo a su perfil con disimulo. Tiene la nariz puntiaguda, una peca en la mejilla izquierda, y parece tener la costumbre de morderse los labios cuando piensa en algo. Es la cara de un niño bien, a diferencia de la suya, y eso hace que le arda el estómago de rabia. Probablemente este tipo no sepa ni lo que es un raro.  
  
De repente, como si le hubiera escuchado pensar, Thomas gira la cabeza hacia él y Gally cree por un momento que le va a gritar y que van a terminar en una discusión. Quiere evitarlo a toda costa. Les están observando, puede apostar una mano a que alguien les mira a través de una cámara oculta, y una pelea entre dos críos no debe de entrar en los planes de un centro como este. Si se pelearan, les echarían, seguramente, y tendría que verse obligado a volver a las calles. Eso no es algo que pueda permitirse ahora mismo, así que reza porque el chico no se haya sentido ofendido por respirar el mismo aire que él. Sin embargo, el muchacho le mira con un genuino y sorprendente interés, como si quisiera saber lo que piensa.  
  
— ¿Crees que conseguiremos la cura para el Destello? —suena realmente preocupado.  
  
Gally ni siquiera se lo ha planteado. Lo que dicen en este lugar le suena a chino, lo único que entiende son sus felicitaciones si resuelve rápido un puzle, y los ojos llenos de orgullo de Ava Paige. Lo demás, como si oyera _blablablabla_ todo el rato. Así que los aspectos técnicos no le interesan mucho. Se encoge de hombros, responde un seco “Ni idea”, lo cual provoca que a Thomas se le enfríe la mirada de nuevo antes de desviarla hacia un lado.  
  
El resto del tiempo, se quedan en completo silencio hasta que la doctora vuelve con su impecable traje de CRUEL, su impoluta carpeta llena de información confidencial, y se los lleva a ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Para leer más, aquí están el resto de [Piezas del Laberinto](http://fabricadecafes.livejournal.com/39451.html).


End file.
